


A Moment

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Sex, Episode: s01e20 Like Father ..., Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Resolved Sexual Tension, jbbkinktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: The sexual and romantic tension between Malcolm and Gil reaches a boiling point.---Kinktober Day 1: Handjob
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	A Moment

“They’re gonna press charges tonight,” Gil says, and there’s a lot in his gaze. 

There’s a lot between them, period. Neither of them have acknowledged it, but this unnamed thing has been brewing for the better part of a year now, starting back with the day in the park with Ainsley when Malcolm looked up and saw him there, waiting for him by the Le Mans. Maybe there’s never been time to talk about it. Maybe neither of them wanted to rock the boat. 

(There _was_ a moment, right after he tricked Watkins into the box. The look on Gil’s face, the way he held himself in that moment — all of it indicated he wanted to say _something_. If only the paramedics hadn’t arrived then, they could have taken a step forward before it was too late.)

“You have to run,” Gil continues. He rests his hands on Malcolm’s shoulders, mouth creased with hesitation. 

“Gil…” Malcolm silently begs him to do it. Do what neither of them have had the courage to do so far.

And Gil does. He slides a hand over to cup the back of Malcolm’s neck, a familiar gesture that inspires a heady shiver now, and brings their lips together. His goatee is soft, his embrace warm.

Malcolm clutches at him desperately. He knows all too well this could be the only kiss they ever share. If Malcolm goes to jail, he’s unlikely to get out. Not with Endicott’s reach, and if Gil tries anything to get him out, he’ll put himself firmly in the bullseye. 

Suddenly, Malcolm's back hits the door. He moans as they take a moment to breathe.

There’s just as much desperation in Gil’s eyes. He’s just as hard, too.

Malcolm can’t hold back anymore. Even if they stop Endicott, this could be the last time he sees Gil for _months_. Pushing back against him, he rubs against Gil’s thigh, throws himself into another kiss.

“Kid,” Gil says as they break again. 

“ _Please_.”

It’s easy to see when Gil gives in. He trails kisses down the line of Malcolm’s jaw, and his hands slip down to tug at the button of his pants. There’s nothing slow about it.

They don’t have time for slow.

Malcolm hisses at the first touch of those gun-callused fingers against his cock. They don’t have lube, but he’s already leaking steadily, his body a live wire under Gil’s hands. His head knocks back against the door. “God, Gil.”

Teeth sink into his shoulder, just enough to feel it. “I wish we had more time, kid.” Gil thumbs his slit and spreads his precome with a practiced hand. There are so many things he wishes he could have done before this. He wanted to take this slow, to date Malcolm, to ease into this new facet of their relationship. He wants to push Malcolm into the bed instead of the door. He wants to edge him into a trembling mess of sensation and _want_ before he can even pull out his own cock. He wants so much, but this is the best he can do under the circumstances. 

Malcolm’s hips buck. There’s still a bit of drag, his precome not enough to really smooth the way, and that’s okay. Gil’s grip around his cock feels real. He _needs_ this. He bites his lip.

“Nuh uh,” Gil says, using his free hand to caress Malcolm’s jaw. “Let me hear you, city boy.”

Immediately, he lets go of his lip. His mouth parts and he takes a stuttered breath in as Gil strokes him. His cock throbs. “If anyone comes to look for me, they’ll hear us.”

Gil chuckles. “Then we better make this quick.” He strokes him again, once, twice. 

Malcolm gasps as he’s let go. His eyes shut as that hand cups his balls. “Fuck, Gil.”

“Show me how gorgeous you are when you come,” Gil murmurs. He gathers up more precome and really jacks him now. They’re both aware of the ticking clock, the approaching arrest. “Come for Daddy.”

It’s too much. Malcolm squirms in his grip, the back of his head sliding against the door. His toes curl in the confines of his shoes, and his hips stutter as he comes into Gil’s hand. “ _Gil_ ,” he keens. The tension in his body snaps. His knees shake. 

But Gil supports him, just as he always has. He eases him down from his orgasm and waits until he can stand alone again before he dips into the kitchen to wash his hands. Malcolm doesn’t have the time to feel the loss of him, though. Gil comes back soon enough with a searing kiss, still edged with desperation. With fear. “You _will_ come back to me, Bright.”

“I will,” Malcolm says, and he means it. He’ll do everything he can to find Sophie Sanders. He’ll find her and end this so that he can come back to Gil. He breaks the stare to fumble with his pants. He almost makes to drop to his knees, too, wanting to wrap his mouth around Gil’s cock and return the favor, but a hand stops him.

Gil kisses him again, short and sweet. His smile is resigned. “I think you know we don’t have time for that. You need to run.”

It pains Malcolm to admit he’s right. He doesn’t want to leave Gil now, not after they’ve finally crossed that line and admitted what was building between them. Hell, he wants to ask Gil to come with him, even though he knows Gil would refuse. He wants to stay and talk about what this means, about where they go from here. 

But Sophie Sanders awaits. 

Surging forward, Malcolm drags Gil into one more kiss. He tries to put everything he feels into it. It could be the last. _God_ , he hopes it isn’t the last. “Before I leave, I…” There are so many things he could say. There’s only one he needs to. “My mother, I think she’s in over her head. Endicott contacted her about helping me, and she went.”

Although there’s still something soft and warm in Gil’s eyes, his expression turns serious as he nods. “I’ll get her out of there — as soon as you get yourself out of the city. I don’t want to see you led into my precinct in cuffs tonight.”

Malcolm pulls away reluctantly and smiles weakly. “You won’t. Be careful, Gil.” He forces himself to turn, to walk through the door and down the steps. 

“You, too, Bright.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
